paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian
Christian is Xavierthespecialvet's fursona and his actual name. His breed is a Golden Retriever He belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Personality His personality is a little simple. He's very active and friendly, although sometimes, he's tired or bored. He has a tendency of being silent when he was offended, he would make himself shut. He's also can be intimidated, which made him easily scared and would often sneak off and never show up. In some cases, he is self-conscious as well. He's was born being a writer, since then he is very intelligent with a lot of ideas that would spark his mind and he would even interpret for what he is writing that came from his mind. He's also very geeky about technology, since then he always uses his laptop more often rather than anything else he would use. But also, he is a huge gamer for almost everything that he played. Whether old or new, boring or exciting, or even offline or online games, he will play it all but he can be very picky when it comes to playing games that sometimes, he doesn't want to play all of them. Not only that, he is barely sarcastic, even his words that others cannot understand. Although he made words that might get himself carried away. But his intention is to make his words simple, even though it would be harmless and whatnot. He is also an "early bird" simply because, he wakes up really early. He is usually active almost everyday but sometimes, needed some rest and so on. He has a weakness called "Inferiority Complex", which literally means he could give up on what he's doing and his confidence can be shattered easily. He has a tendency of giving up after he was being offended by anyone or anybody who is against him. Secretly, he may be a thoughtful boy, but still a child at heart. Appearance Normal Appearance Christian is a Golden Retriever. His eyes are light brown, but dark brown when seeing from afar. He wears a cyan collar. Anthro Appearance He wore a plain white shirt covered in his light-clothed brown jacket with a hoodie. He sometimes wear either a pair black jeans or thick shorts that reach below his knees. He also keeps his writing pen in his left pocket. Trivia Facts * As of now, his signature name any fandoms, social medias and blogs is called "Yanixter". * Mostly, he is always in his room playing games or writing ideas that he thought to himself. * Sometimes, he doesn't want to hang around with his friends, because sometimes, he wants to be alone. * He can sleeptalk to himself when he's sleeping (Obviously...). * When he grows up, he wants to be either a computer technician, an author or writer, or a professional gamer. * He barely mastered the QWERTY keyboard without looking at it. He can also type fast, even if he is mastering the entire keyboard. * Doesn't like ended up in blunders (which in fact I always ended up IRL...). After when he tends to do that, he just walks away. * His nickname is Yan-yan (which is my nickname IRL!) but some of his friends say "Tian-tian"....which is weird for him to respond back. * When it comes to playing games, he loves anything related but in the MMORPG or RPG categories. He relies to keeps his gaming memories alive by playing old games that he played for a very long time. * Out of all the games he played, his favorite is "Brave Frontier" and the Zenonia series. Now, he is interested and now playing different versions of Pokémon. * He hates anything related scary. But he always makes himself a jump-scare. Friends Eva - She's a very good friend, and sometimes wanted to hang around. Huckleberry - Another friend of mine, and she's also involve in Anthro-Superhero.Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fursona Category:Anthro Category:Friendly Characters Category:Grown up animals Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs